


Duet for One

by HYPERFocused



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-07
Updated: 2009-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is dancing in his living room,<br/>
while Fraser watches,<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Duet for One

Title: Duet for One  
Fandom: Due South  
Pairing: Fraser/Kowalski  
Rating: R  
Prompt: Solo  
Wordcount: 300 exactly

Ray is dancing in his living room,  
while Fraser watches,  
dry mouthed and aroused  
one part shocked and one part saddened  
by the memories it brings to mind:  
just another sign of how his life is lacking.  
Fraser's, not Ray's.  
Ray has everything Fraser ever wanted,  
even if he doesn't know it yet.

When Fraser was a child,  
the knowledge of music was encouraged:  
Its rigid forms,  
its rules.  
Never freedom  
never the joy  
of dancing with abandon.  
His mother had danced, once,  
and look what happened to her?

Like everything, he memorized  
the lives of the great masters  
captured in books,  
identifiable on records,  
listened to at low levels,  
with no impassioned responses allowed.  
"You're making us tired, Benton.  
Please keep it down."  
Music was something else to learn,  
in a life full of knowledge  
and long devoid  
of unnecessary experience.

 

It was Ray who taught him, best  
that all experience was necessary  
that learning another person  
was more than a biography  
in a dusty library.  
It was theory and experimentation,  
practice and repetition,  
improvisation and play.

 

He imagines Ray's hand gripping him  
fingering, stroking  
with a touch both lyrical  
and instrumental to Fraser's pleasure.  
He pictures lips and body dancing  
against his own.

In his mind, he can feel  
the crescendo of his heart  
expanding past his body  
to encompass another's  
The sound of flesh on flesh,  
not sordid, or unseemly,  
but pure music, pure joy

"Thank you kindly, Ray",  
he would gasp,  
as he came,  
already imagining the next opening chord,  
as the movement ends.

But for now,  
there's pizza and camaraderie,  
the handclasp of his best friend.  
heat rising from the cheese,  
and from his face.

Fraser shamefully shirks  
his duty as host, in need  
of distance from temptation.  
and excuses himself  
for an extended solo.


End file.
